


Diabolik Servamp

by ninjaNinj



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Comedy, High School, Kissing, Multi, Reverse Harem, diabolik lovers au kinda, diabolik lovers x servamp, eventual smut probably, inspired by diabolik, mansion, reader x ALL servamps, sadistic vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjaNinj/pseuds/ninjaNinj
Summary: Sent to live with a family friend while your parents are on an extended trip, you quickly find out that this is no ordinary family.  With six brothers and one sister who all want a piece of you how will you survive living with these crazy vampires?





	1. the zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tricky anaconda
> 
> Coming down the rabbit hole
> 
> Did you ever wonder
> 
> How it's gonna go
> 
> Coming out from under
> 
> Round you go
> 
> I got you where I want ya
> 
> Never know
> 
> Never know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is probably the one of the dumbest ideas for a fic I've ever had but fuck it, here we are. i'm a sucker for x reader harems. chapter summary is lyrics from pays to know by mypet

The metal doors slide open, and you hear the voice on the intercom announce that this is the final stop, so everyone must make their mandatory exit.  With an eager hop up, you follow the crowd out of the busy train, mumbling an “excuse me” and “sorry” here and there as you push past the mass of bodies.  You’re all too excited to finally step out into fresh air after what felt like eons of nervous anticipation. 

 

You make your way up down stairs of the exit with a slight skip in your step, only to have your breath taken away once you make it outside.  To the left of the sidewalk there’s a forest that stretches beyond the horizon, with trees and plants you can’t remember ever seeing before. Sweeping your gaze across the expanse of it you notice that it fades into the adorable little town in front of you that looks like an ancient relic preserved from before the industrial revolution, with aged gothic architecture set with bricks and pillars.  It would be the perfect illusion that one has actually set foot in the past if it weren’t for the cars waiting at traffic lights and people talking on their phones as they walked by. Taking in the beautiful scenery and bustling of the quaint town around you, you can’t help but grin. Being a city girl, you’re used to dense populations, and tall, glass buildings built for efficiency. It’s quite the contrast from the architecture here, which is all so varied and unique, as if the builders tried to create a distinct piece of art with every construction.

 

With a small smile still plastered to your face you pull out your phone, opening google maps to search for the address you’re supposed to go to.  It’s about a twenty minute walk from here. As you stroll, admiring the place around you, you can’t help but be grateful that your parents decided to send you here instead of leaving you home with a nanny again while they’re on another business trip.  Your father said they’d be gone for nearly a year this time, so he worked out a deal with a family here for you stay and attend school with for the duration of the trip. He said that the family’s father is one of his old friends, and that they’ll treat you as one of their own.  You felt a little apprehensive seeing as you’ve never met this family, but if they’re old friends with dad then you’re sure everything will turn out fine, and there’s absolutely nothing to worry about. 

 

You turn the final corner of your walk with invigoration.  The house is on this street, just up ahead to your right at the end of the block.  As you look around, you notice the houses become bigger, and far less modest than the rest of the town, towering at three, maybe even four stories high, with fountains and courtyards that grew bigger with each passing building.  As you near the end of the block you notice a mansion standing taller than the rest, with more spacious land and extravagant gargoyles adorning the open gate. Squinting at the house you make out a number, and realize that this is the place you’ll be staying.  You let out a low whistle as you take in the expanse of the gorgeous courtyard and mansion in front of you. Dad failed to mention that this friend of his is super rich! You step into the courtyard with a starstruck daze, taking in the beautiful garden, adorned with a fountain of a cherub peeing.  Jeez, this place really is like something out of the 1600s, what with the fountain, gargoyles, and arabesques lining every fixture.

 

You set down your bags for a moment, taking a seat on the stone bench by the fountain.  You take a few deep breaths, enjoying the scenery and relaxing after the long walk here, resting your arms and legs after carrying your heavy luggage. And that’s when you notice an adorable black cat pawing its way through the garden, its shadowy limbs appearing and disappearing behind flowers and bushes.

 

“Here kitty kitty,” you say, wanting to pet it.  It slowly turns its head towards you and suddenly your gaze is met with deep red eyes, seeming to glow in contrast to its red fur.  How peculiar… You don’t think you’ve ever seen that eye color on a cat before, besides albino cats in pictures. But this cat has black fur, so how could it have red eyes?

 

You let curiosity get the better of you and walk over to inspect the creature more closely.  It allows you to approach it, giving you a cautious gaze as you bend over to pat its head. 

 

“Meow..?” It calls out, and you give a chuckle.  It really is adorable. You don’t see any collar on it so you assume it must be a stray.  In that case, then, maybe you’ll befriend it. Its demeanor and color make one word come to mind, the Japanese word for black.  Japanese names are really cute for cats, so you decide to give it a name.

 

“I think I’ll call you Kuro,” you say, giving it a smile as you rub its back, and then it starts to purr melodically.  “So cute!” You can’t help but exclaim, and the cat looks up at you with a startled look, before turning its head away, in a manner that looked all too much like someone blushing when they got a compliment.  You giggle again but before you can shower the kitten with more attention you see a little fuzzy ball peeking its head out from behind a gargoyle. “Huh…” you get up to see what it was and when you reach the statue you catch a glimpse of a fuzzy black hedgehog with yellow markings for a moment before it darts into a bush.  

 

“What the…” you start to say, stepping into the bushes, and you can make out two red eyes looking at you from underneath a patch of foliage.  “Hey now, little buddy, you don’t need to be scared,” you say, stretching your hand out. Your love of animals is only somewhat distracting you from the strange situation of encountering a random hedgehog living in the yard of this house.  When it makes no hint of moving you have an idea. “I know! I’ll call you Hyde, since you like hiding from me.” 

 

You let out a snort, and the hedgehog scurries away, apparently scared away by your shitty pun.  You honestly don’t blame him. You sigh and lean against a tree, thinking about how strange it is that a hedgehog is living in this garden.  You’re about to make your way back to your bags before a pink shimmer glints in the light and catches your attention. A beautiful pink and black butterfly flits past you, before landing on a flower next to you.  You’ve never seen a butterfly with that coloring before and the sight puts you in awe. The butterfly doesn’t seem to notice your curious eyes, and you move closer and squat down to see it more closely. It’s so beautiful you pull out your phone to snap a picture, and only when you look at the picture do you notice that the flower it landed on is a Snow Lily, your favorite flower.  “I’ll call you Snow Lily,” you declare, knowing full well you’ll probably never see this butterfly again, but at least you got a picture as proof that a pink and black butterfly exists.

 

You stand up and suddenly realize that you’ve been standing in front of this house for who knows how long, and if someone should see you and call the police for trespassing you’d have a big hassle on your hands.  Putting the thoughts of these adorable strange animals aside, you steel yourself, resolving to go meet this family once and for all. As you pick up your bags and begin to walk down the cobblestone path to the front door, you jolt as you see a snake slithering in front of you, covering your mouth to hold back a scream.  The snake stops suddenly, noticing you, and you wonder if you should make a run for it. You could always come back later. But something about the snake keeps you frozen in place as its red eyes look over you as if its far smarter than the average snake. The two of you continue to stare at each other and you wonder briefly if it’s poisonous.  Then the snake starts moving towards you and despite your brain telling you to  _ run _ your feet won’t move.  The hand in front of your mouth starts to shake and your eyes widen as you realize it’s probably going to bite you.  As the snake approaches your shoe and begins to slither up your leg you shut your eyes, thinking that this is it, and praying that you’ll somehow survive this snake bite.  

 

A moment of silence passes as the snake slithers up your body and makes its way up towards your neck.  Your brain finally starts working again and as a last ditch effort you scream “help!” but the snake only lets you get out a “hel” before slithering in front of your mouth and muffling your sound.  It hisses at you and you briefly see its tongue flicker out of its fangs. You stare in horror, waiting for the snake to bite but it doesn’t. With a shallow breath you try to get yourself to calm down, and somehow the snake seems to notice as it releases its hold on your mouth.  

 

“What the hell…” you start but the snake just slithers back down from your face before resting its head on your shoulder, its long body positioned like a boa from one shoulder and behind your neck and down the other arm.  It lets its eyes close, and for a moment it looks peaceful. Hmm, maybe it likes you? You figure if it was going to bite you it would have by now, and you let yourself relax just a bit. It’s actually quite a cool looking snake, now that you can properly inspect it, with its black scales and white underbelly, its head adorned with a white cross.  Maybe it’s a friendly snake after all. “I’ll call you Jeje then,” you say, going with your pattern of naming every random animal you find in this garden, for no reason other than you feel like it. “Okay, Jeje, I’m gonna move now. Gotta get these bags again,” you say, as if the snake understands you, and to your surprise the snake gives a… nod? No, there’s no way it could’ve nodded, but it slithers down your body as if in understanding and wiggles its way back into the foliage.  Your weirdness meter is ticking up, especially from the behavior of that snake, but you brush it off as just one of those strange days where your brain sees coincidences that aren’t there and you continue back up the path, that is, until a fucking bat flies into your face and you stumble backwards from the impact. You grumble a quick “what the fuck” before you see a tiny black bat falling to ground in front of you. Your brain barely has time to be scared or react to the fact that bats are usually filled with rabies and the like and you scramble to catch the bat before its wings fail and it tumbles to the ground.  

 

“Awww, no!”  You say as cradle one of the cutest little creatures you’ve ever seen in your hands, its eyes closed as if it’s been knocked unconscious from the impact of your head.  You can’t just leave this little bat defenseless on the ground, so without thinking (though you probably should be at this point, your weirdness meter has just about hit its limit), you carry him back to the porch and set him gently on the bench next to you.  “I think I’ll call this little guy Hugh,” you say, and grab a scarf out of your bag to wrap him in. Once he’s bundled up in your scarf you decide to call it good, and finally,  _ finally, _ make it to the door.  

 

You’re just about to knock and actually meet the owners of this 1600s zoo when you hear a snort besides you.  You sigh before you turn, wondering if the world has something against you meeting this family and is trying to prevent you from knocking at all costs.  You get a look at the creature next to you and that’s it. Your ‘something is wrong’ weirdness meter has just exploded and you can’t even find it in you to care.  After all, you’ve just spent half a day on the train and are exhausted in addition to this “slice of the past” town that is totally out of place and this bougie-ass mansion and the zoo that apparently lives here are just too much to think about.  You give another look to the animal beside you and just burst out laughing. Your exasperated laughter is cut short by another loud snort and is soon followed by another until the animal is snorting incessantly, as if it has joined in your laughter.  Your eyes widen in shock as you realize that the pig next you, (yes, an actual pig) is somehow laughing.

 

The pig notices your silence and his snorts cut off abruptly.  You two stare at each other for a good minute, then burst into laughter and snorts all over again.   You’re clutching your sides at the utter absurdity of everything and the pig plops down next to you and rolls around while his snorting intensifies.  After you’ve laughed so hard your stomach hurts you wipe the tears starting to form in your eyes from all that laughing and sigh. The pig stops laughing too, finishing with a snort similar to your sigh.  “You know what pig,” you say, “I like you. I’ma call you Illdio.” 

 

The pig squeals in joy and rolls over onto his back.  You start to pet his tummy with a smile as all the thoughts fade from your brain.  Your non-thinking though, is of course, interrupted by a loud howl. Like, a howl from a wolf.  Suddenly your snap your head in the direction of the noise and find a giant-ass wolf standing on the steps of the porch.  Of course. A wolf. 

 

At this point you can’t even be bothered to move so you and the wolf continue in a staring contest, as you just wait for it to attack, or whatever.  This whole thing makes no sense, and honestly? It’s probably a dream, or something, because why in the ever living fuck would there be a wolf just chilling on the porch having a staring contest with a human, while a random pig just lies on its back and observes nonchalantly.  It’s already been at least thirty seconds, and still no one moves. Illdio breaks the silence with a questioning squeal, and for whatever reason the wolf breaks eye contact, padding up the stairs to plop down next to you. Its threatening glare is replaced by puppy dog eyes, its tail wagging, and its mouth hung open in a pant.  It suddenly looks like an adorable big dog, and you can’t help but give its ears a little scratch. It makes a little whine like a dog would when it begs, and suddenly you remember your friend’s older brother’s teacher having a dog named Freya, and decide to steal that name. “I’ll call you Freya,” you say with a lopsided smile, half expecting an elephant or camel to walk up next and start telling knock-knock jokes.  

 

You sit like that for a while, absently petting Freya and Illdio, your mind too muddled to take any of this as reality.  It’s only when your stomach growls loudly that your brain starts to work again, and you realize you haven’t eaten anything since breakfast.  Oh, shit. The animals turn to you with a questioning look, and you wonder if you should finally get up and knock on that blasted door. “Fuck it,” you say, “I’ll just come back later.”

 

And with that you leave your bags on the porch and head back into town for dinner, the sunset illuminating the walk with red and orange streams of light, cascading off the larger than life mansions and giving them an eerie glow.  

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


You make it halfway into town before it hits you.  What the hell was that back at the mansion? All those crazy animals just showing up out of nowhere?  How are you even alive? You know that snake definitely looked poisonous, and that bat was probably riddled with diseases, to say nothing of the giant puppy dog wolf that somehow didn’t attack you.  Are you dreaming? You pinch yourself to make sure. Nope, not a dream. But it certainly couldn’t be reality either. That pig was  _ laughing, _ for Christ’s sakes.  Hold on, can pigs laugh?  Maybe they always could, and you just didn’t know.  And what of that wolf? Are there domestic wolves that are kind to humans?

 

You go into the first restaurant you see, which appears to be some sort of retro-diner type thing.  Sliding into one of the booths, you pull out your phone and start furiously googling the animals you encountered.  As it turns out, pigs can’t actually laugh, and nearly everything you find about wolves interacting with humans are warnings about staying away and being quiet so the pack won’t find you.  You can’t find anything about single wolf encounters and that dog-like behavior from wild wolves. Running your fingers through your hair and letting out an exasperated gasp, you decide to look up the snake to see if it was actually poisonous after all.  You scroll through several snake websites coming up empty handed and finally decide to just google the description of Jeje you remember. 

 

Nothing.  There’s no information about that kind of snake.  You look up and glance around, feeling totally crazy.  The diner is practically empty except for one man sitting at the counter, sipping coffee.  Okay, okay, so maybe you just discovered a new species of snake. It’s possible, right? And maybe that wolf was raised in captivity and escaped and that’s why it was comfortable around humans.  And maybe that pig wasn’t actually laughing. Yeah, that’s it… 

 

But wait.  That still doesn’t explain that strange interaction between the pig and the wolf, and how the snake covered your mouth when you tried to scream.  And how come no one heard your scream? And why didn’t anyone come out from the mansion? Were they not home? What about the neighbors? Were you just tripping?  Did you take a hallucinogen and not realize it? Did none of that actually even happen?

 

You groan and sink into your chair, letting your eyes roll to the ceiling, lost in thought.

 

“Miss? Miss..?” The waitress asks, shaking you out of your stupor.  You look up at her confused, until your stomach growls again. Oh yeah, you came here to eat.  You order a burger and a shake and eat quickly, the food making you feel instantly better, but a little sleepy too.  

 

As you’re leaving the restaurant you make up your mind to head back to the mansion.  After all, your parents sent you here to stay at that mansion, and damn it, even if you get stopped by an elephant or an orca, or have to break down the door, you’re going to stay at that mansion.  

 

It’s completely dark by the time you reach the mansion again, the street lights flickering on and leaving a soft yellow glow.  You walk up the cobblestone path again, and realize there’s no trace of any of the seven animals from earlier. It’s just then that you see a faint glow from inside the house, and hear footsteps shuffling.  Has the family finally come home? Thank God. 

 

You go back to the bench where you left your bags, and Hugh wrapped up in your scarf, only to find that they’re missing.  That’s odd… You could’ve sworn you left them there. Oh, maybe the family took them inside. That’s probably what happened.  You briefly wonder if Hugh’s okay, before a big yawn rises up and escapes your mouth. Time to meet these people. Finally.

 

You pull up the door knocker and rap it against the door three times.  You hear a voice, then a shout of pain, and then a grumble of a swear as the footsteps finally make their way to the door.  

 

The big metal door swings open to reveal a tired looking kid giving you a deadpan expression.  He’s got pastel blue hair, pale skin, and is wearing a blue jacket with a fur hood that vaguely resembles cat ears.  The most defining feature of him, though is the droopy red eyes with dark circles underneath. Somewhere in the back of your mind you think that he kind of reminds you of that cat from earlier… 

 

“Oh.  It’s you,” the boy says, expression unchanging.  You realize with a start you’ve been silent and staring at him like a freak.

 

“Uh.. yes, hi!  Um.. have we met?” 

 

The boy just blinks at you and stares.  Alright then. When it’s clear he’s not going to answer, you stutter out, “I-- I’ve been sent to live here and go to school with you, my name is--”

 

The boy cuts you off with a hand.  “Don’t care. Hold on a sec.” 

 

“Wait--” He leaves you hanging with the door open as he turns back and saunters off.   _ What a rude guy.   _ You reach out a hand as if to stop him but a sudden voice cuts you off.

 

“Guys!  We’ve got a visitor!” The boy yells lazily, “some chick says she’s gonna live here… Can’t deal.”

 

Okay, wait a minute.   _ Some chick?! _  Before you can start telling off this weird kid, another voice shouts out.  And another. You hear footsteps and banging and a crash as another person makes an appearance by literally jumping from the second floor. 

 

“A visitor?”

 

“Ooooh I can’t wait!  It’s so rare we have company here…”

 

“Is it the girl from earlier?”

 

“What kind of visitor?”

 

“Dunno, seems like she’s human, I guess.”

 

“A human?  All the better…” 

 

More and more voices and faces appear and you can barely keep up with all the strange things you’re hearing.  What did they mean ‘the girl from earlier’? You’ve never seen these people in your life! “Umm, excuse me,” you start to say, but no one’s paying any attention to you as they all make their way towards the door.

 

The voices suddenly stop as seven people come to stare at you, still standing outside like an idiot, their red eyes all looking you over in a way that makes you feel exposed.  You look down at your hands, totally at a loss for what is happening. Still, you’ve gotta say something-- 

 

“Don’t just stand there, come in, come in!” You scan the faces to try and find where the voice is coming from until you realize that it’s coming from below you.  You squint as you see a little kid with a monocle and top hat wearing a suit, beckoning you to come inside. 

 

Yep, something’s definitely off about this place.  

 

“Listen, I think I got the wrong house,” you say, backing off the porch slowly, “I just left my bag and stuff here, so if I could just look for them, then I’ll get outta your hair.”  

 

“Nonsense!” the kid says, “I’m sure you’ve come to the right place.”  The cheerful glint in his eyes suddenly turns predatory. “We’re going to have so much fun together!” He exclaims with a smile that is far too creepy to even process as he lunges towards you.

 

“Aaahh!!” You manage to narrowly avoid being toppled over by him but he still finds a way to cling to your leg.  Trying to shake him off, a super tall guy wearing robes and… are those paper bags on his head (?!) walks over to you and leans in until his face is inches from yours.  All you see are glints of red behind the slits in his paper bag staring at you, and your eyes widen in shock.

 

“Yes, I think she’ll do just fine,” he says, “perfectly fine.”  He suddenly grabs hold of your hand and you try to jerk it away to no avail.  He turns your palm over to inspect your wrist, looking at it far too closely for comfort.  “You have strong veins. This will be nice.”

 

“What the hell are you--” You try to jerk your hand away and simultaneously shake the kid off your leg but are met with no resistance on your hand and you topple over to the ground.  Brushing off your pants you quickly leap up to make a break for it, shoving the kid to the side.

 

Your stuff be damned, you’ve gotta get out of there.  Both your weirdness meter and your ‘something is wrong’ meter have quite literally gone off the charts and all you know is that you don’t want to spend one more second with these weirdos.  Did your dad really give you the right address? You’ve nearly reached the steps of the porch when you’re suddenly lurched backwards by a yank on your wrist. 

 

“Oww… what the..” 

 

“I apologize for my brothers, miss.  They haven’t quite learned their manners around lovely humans such as yourself.” Your eyes meet with a gracious and apologetic smile of a blonde, handsome man, who, despite having his shirt unbuttoned and his chest bared, actually seems to be the most normal of the bunch.  “Let’s get you inside, okay? I’ll make sure they don’t do anything weird. We’ll help you find your bags and then figure out where you’re supposed to be.” He turns towards his brothers with a murderous look in his eyes and growls, “you idiots are scaring her. Let me handle this,” and then turns to you with that beautiful smile once again.  “Okay?” He asks you, waiting for your answer and being very careful not to sound threatening. 

 

You’re about to refuse but the sincerity and niceness in his smile stops you.  Maybe this guy’s okay. “Alright…” you say, nodding hesitantly. 

 

“Very well.  Please follow me.”  

 

Still holding your hand, the blonde guy leads you into the foyer, and despite all the weirdness you still can’t help but gape at the extravagance of this place.  You continue to follow him into the living room, and he motions for you to sit on a couch. The other people follow closely behind and spread out across the room.  It’s then that you finally get a chance to inspect the rest of the people in this house. There’s a gorgeous girl with long purple hair, wearing a short black dress that hugged her curves tightly.  She looks like she’s about to hit the club. There’s also a hipster looking guy with a tie, a vest, and glasses, who has yellow streaked black hair. And finally, there’s a white haired guy with a face tattoo idly eating chips.  

 

Seriously, what a strange bunch.  Your father definitely must’ve gotten the wrong address.  

 

“So, miss, what brings you to this place again?” the blonde guy asked.

 

“Well, my parents are out on a year long business trip and sent me to stay with a family in this town.  This is the address my father sent me. He says he’s an old friend of the father of this household. But I’m starting to think this is the wrong place…” you trail off, looking at their expressions.

 

“Can I ask what the last name of this family is?”

 

“Oh, uh, sure.  Servamp.” As you say that, murmurs break out amongst the seven.  You look amongst them confused.

 

“Well, it looks like you found the right place,” the blonde guy muses, tapping his chin.  “Has anyone heard of a girl coming to stay here from father? I certainly haven’t.”

 

You hear a couple of “me neither”s and grow even more confused than before.  Your dad told you he let them know you were coming.

 

“Ohhh… shit.  Right.” That tired boy from earlier speaks up again, recognition painting his face.  “Yeah, the old man did say something like that to me. Guess I forgot to tell you guys.”

 

“What the hell, bro?!” Black and yellow hipster dude suddenly stands up.  “God, seriously. It’s not like we get visitors often, especially not  _ human _ visitors.  And you’re saying you just let it slip?  Pathetic.”

 

Pastel blue lazy boy groaned.  “What a pain…” He turns to bury his face in the couch across from you for a minute before speaking up again.  “Oh, I remembered something else. He said we can’t kill her.”

 

Your eyes widen in shock.  “Kill me…?” 

 

“Right,” lazy boy says, expression still bored, “so you don’t need to worry, because we can’t.”

 

_ Wow, what a comforting thought. _

 

“Oh so  _ that’s  _ why she was roaming around earlier like a lost puppy,” face tattoo says, as if he suddenly understands it all.  You however, do not suddenly understand anything.

 

“Okay.  Hold on.” you say, suddenly feeling your cheeks heat up in anger.  “When I came here earlier today there was no one here so how do you even know about it?  And what’s all this talk about killing me and being human and no one knowing I was coming?”

 

“That guy knew,” hipster guy says, shooting a glare at pastel blue.  

 

“Ugh..” you groan, burying your head in your hands.  This is all impossible. You take a deep breath and try not to scream.  You wait until you’ve regained your composure and look up with a deep glare.  “Where is Mr. Servamp?” 

 

The people all exchange a look.  “He doesn’t come around often,” monocle kid says.  “We mostly have the house to ourselves while he’s out working.”

 

“And you’re all his kids?”

 

“You could say that…” monocle starts but blonde guy interrupts.

 

“That’s right.”

 

You shoot an incredulous look at that response but decide to let it slide.  Things are complicated enough as is. “And what are your names, then?” 

 

The purple haired girl chuckles softly.  “So clueless… It’s cute.” 

 

“Huh?”

 

“You already know our names.” hipster says.  “After all, you named us all today. Who wants to go first?”

 

“I will,” paper bags says, getting up to walk in front of you.  Before you have time to react there’s a tiny poof of smoke and suddenly the paper bag guy is gone.  

 

“What the… Where’d he go?” you ask, eyes darting around the room frantically.

 

“Right here,” a voice says and you let out a small shriek as you see Jeje the snake, talking.  With another poof of smoke paper bag dude is back and you blink as your brain utterly fails you.

 

“Jeje…?”

 

“That’s right, I’m Jeje.” 

 

You don’t react.  You just stare at him and blink in silence for a long time, the entire room’s air heavy in anticipation of your next move.  The only thing going on in your brain is a loop of 

 

_ What. _

 

_ the.  _

 

_ Fuck. _

 

When you’re finally able to think again, you make a conscious decision not to.  

 

“Alright, fine.” is all you say, and everyone exchanges a glance.  A few laughs could be heard at your reaction, but honestly you’re done trying to make this day make sense.  

 

“Okay, who’s next?”

 

One by one everyone in the room turns into an animal and apparently decides to just go with the name you gave them earlier today.  The last thing you remember saying is “Kuro. You’re a cat.” before your brain quite literally powers off from system failure. 

 

You wake up in a luxurious pink canopy bed, far nicer and more extra than anything you’ve ever slept on before.  You look around the room, confused, seeing a small black cat snoozing next to you on the bed. Then sit up with a shock as the events from last night hit you.  

 

“Kuro..?” you start, nudging the cat to make sure it’s real.  

 

“What do you want?  So early… What a pain...” it says lazily.  

 

Yep.  The cat just talked.  And you’re just going to… pretend like it’s not there.  And with that resolve you lay back down and close your eyes, going back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 please let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> xoxoxo


	2. school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome in my home but it's haunted
> 
> It's haunted
> 
> By the ghost of love when I lost it
> 
> But I've been seeing
> 
> Some things that I can not believe
> 
> But once you've seen it
> 
> The ghost of love will never leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda can't believe I wrote another chapter of this. I just like this AU too much... so much fun stuff I can do... 
> 
> I don't know what Jeje looks like, so I made it up. I assume he's probably hiding a cute face underneath those paper bags.   
> Chapter summary is lyrics from haunted by the limousines.

After a while, you blink open your eyes again, seeing that you’re still in the luxurious pink canopy bed.  You roll over to your side, enjoying for a moment the feeling of the silky sheets and soft bed on your skin.  Kuro, the cat, is still asleep in the corner of your bed, splayed out on his back and twisted into one of those positions that only cats would find comfortable.  Noticing your presence, he peeks one red eye open at you lazily. 

 

Of course, he’s still there.  Where else would he have gone?  Kuro the talking cat, despite your efforts to pretend like he didn’t exist, still does.  You sigh, pushing yourself up to sit, and look around the room you ended up in. There’s an ornate vanity, a flat screen television, a dresser, and various pieces of old time-y renaissance art adorning the walls.  You look to the nightstand next to you and check your phone, to see that it’s already 2pm. Just how late were you up last night to make you sleep in this much? And who carried you to bed? You decide to figure everything out later, focusing on just getting up.  

 

When you stand up, you see your bags have been conveniently placed at the foot of the bed, and you realize you’re still wearing the same clothes as yesterday.  You rummage through your bag for a change of clothes, then turn to glare at Kuro, still splayed across the bed and staring at you. 

 

“Do you mind?” you say, gesturing towards the cat.  

 

“Ugh… What a pain…” Kuro says, but turns around and shuts his eyes, allowing you the privacy to change.  When you’re done, you pick him up and put him on the floor, giving him a glare. “What gives?” Kuro asks, looking up at you, clearly annoyed you disturbed his snoozing.  

 

“What do you mean, what gives?  Don’t you have your own room or something?  Why were you sleeping here?” 

 

With a poof of smoke, Kuro transforms back into his human form, tilts his head down and looks up at you from beneath his bangs, his lazy red eyes sparkling with mischief.  “What, you have a problem with an adorable cat sharing your bed?” His lips turn into a smirk when your glare intensifies. “You’re so cold… yesterday you were all over me in the garden…  You told me I was  _ so cute.   _ Remember?”

 

“That’s--!” You start to say, but Kuro doesn’t let you finish, turning back into a cat and rubbing his face against your leg.  Heat crawls up your cheeks as you freeze up, stunned at his sudden cuddly behavior. You squat down and shove him off your leg, making him fall onto the ground, his cat legs stretched out and his head down, making a star shape with his body.  

 

“Meoww…?” He says, peering up at you with a pouty expression.  You groan.

 

“Don’t you play the role of housecat now.  You’re a full grown dude! And I don’t remember inviting a guy into my bed, be it a cat-man, or not.  Also, how did I even get here? Did you carry me?”

 

Kuro just meows again, his pouty cute expression turning to apathy.  Instead of answering you he just turns into his human form again and sulks in the corner.  

 

“Fine, don’t answer me.”  With a huff you turn away from him.  “Why’s it so dark in here anyway?” You grumble to yourself, and go to open the curtains.  

 

“Wait--” Kuro tries to say but sunlight pours in before he has a chance to stop you.  You turn back to him and see that he’s once again a cat, tilting your head in confusion.  “No sunlight, please… Can’t deal,” he grumbles, moving towards the corner where the sun can’t hit.  “We can’t maintain human form in the sunlight.”

 

“Oh,” you say, and suddenly yesterday makes more sense.  You close the curtain swiftly. “So that’s why you guys were animals when I came here during the day.  Just what are you, anyway?”

 

Kuro’s about to answer you but is interrupted by someone barging in.  “Gooood mooorning!” Lily says in a sing-song voice. 

 

“It’s afternoon,” you point out.  

 

“Morning for us is afternoon,” Kuro grumbles.

 

“Kuro!  Why are you in here?” Lily exclaims.  “Didn’t I tell you not to disturb our new guest?”

 

“Yeah, yeah… What a pain.  This room has the comfiest bed.”  Kuro says, shrugging. “Besides, I thought she’d be soothed by my adorable cat form after she collapsed last night.”  He smirks.

 

Snow Lily sighs.  “I understand wanting to be near her sweet scent, but still.  We need to earn her trust with some privacy. She’s human, remember?”

 

“Whatever,” Kuro says, giving a slight dismissing wave before leaving your room.  Lily turns to you and gives you an apologetic smile. 

 

“Sorry about him, he’s not used to having humans around.”  You nod slowly.

 

“So if you’re not human then…?”  You start to ask, but Lily cuts you off with a hand.

 

“Everything will make sense soon, I promise.”  Lily steps towards you and takes your hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it.  You blush, not sure how to react. He sure is forward. “Come down for breakfast and we’ll explain everything, my darling.”  He pulls back from you for a second and then lifts up a finger, remembering something. “Ah, but first, shall I entertain you?”

 

You tilt your head at him in confusion as he starts to unbutton his already half-open shirt and start panicking when he begins to shrug out of it.  “What the hell are you doing?” You exclaim, grabbing his wrist to stop him in his tracks.

 

Lily just chuckles, shrugging his shirt back on one shoulder.  As he does so you blush as you notice the toned muscles of his arm and abdomen and the pleasant ring of his charming laugh.  You’re sure your whole face is red and turn away from him, fuming with embarrassment. 

 

“Sorry, love, but you’re just so fun to tease.”  He brings his hand across your shoulder to turn you towards him and gently palms your face.  You freeze in anticipation of what will happen next, lost for a moment in the deep red of his eyes and his gorgeous smile.  Without another word, he taps your nose and walks out, pausing in the doorway. “Breakfast will be ready in ten. Until then.”  And he disappears out the door and down the hallway. 

 

You just stand there for a minute, still under his spell.  Then you shake your head, forcing yourself to come to your senses.  Jesus, this place is weird. 

 

Still, as you get ready, you can’t help but remember the two boys, and the mischievous look they both had as they shamelessly teased you.  You cheeks start to heat up again when you think about Lily’s toned body, briefly wondering what the rest of it would look like if he actually fully stripped, and Kuro’s playful glint as he implied he slept near you on purpose and rubbed his fur against your bare legs.  Standing over the sink you groan, splashing cold water on your face. Just what are you thinking? You barely know these guys and your imagination is already going off on its own. Besides, they apparently aren’t human, and you do not need to be romantically involved with a butterfly-man or a cat-man, no matter how attractive they are.  

 

…

 

The dining room is, much like the rest of the house, very extravagant.  The otherwise dark room is lit by three large chandeliers, and there are eight chairs spaced out over the large wooden table.  You sit down amongst the siblings, in the between Freya and Hyde, who barely acknowledge you as they peck at their food. 

 

The meal is absolutely delicious, but the fact that there’s no noise except for the chewing of food keeps you from speaking up about it.  The silence is tense, and everytime you glance around a pair of red eyes meets yours in an awkward stare. So you resign yourself to just eating your food for a while, until you just can’t take it anymore.  

 

When you’re mostly full you decide to speak up.  “So…” you start, and at once all seven pairs of red eyes turn to stare at you.  You swallow. “I bought everyone a gift as thanks for letting me live here. It’s not much but I got you all necklaces from my hometown.  They have the tower bridge landmark engraved on them.” You rummage through your purse to pull out eight matching necklaces, thankful that you went on the safe side and bought a lot of them not knowing how many people would be in this family.  

 

Hyde turns to you looking amused.  “Hmm…? You sure about this gift? Once we take them, there’s no turning back.”

 

“Umm…” You start, your throat suddenly feeling dry.  What could he possibly mean by that? “Well, if you don’t like them you don’t have to take them.”  You let out a nervous laugh hoping to relieve some of the tension in the room. It didn’t help. Everyone is still staring at you with that strange, anticipating look.  

“I think they’ll do just fine,” Freya says, turning to you with a warm smile, and you almost don’t notice that same playful glint dancing across her eyes. You brush it off as you imagination.

 

“Okay, great, here you go then.”  You lay them on the table. “Help yourself,” you say, returning her smile.

 

“Wait.” Hugh interjects and stands on his chair.  He adjusts his monocle and takes on a hefty stance, puffing his chest out.  He clears his throat. Even standing on his chair, though, his height barely matches Illdio sitting slouched down next to him.  You try not to giggle at the sight, seeing as Hugh seems to take himself very seriously. “I don’t need one.”

 

“Alright, then don’t take one.”  You offer.

 

“Ahem! I wasn’t finished.”  He says, shooting you an annoyed glance.  You brush off his haughtiness, not wanting to make a scene, and gesture for him to continue.  “If you’ll allow me, I’d much prefer to keep this scarf you so kindly wrapped me in yesterday.”  He pulls out your red scarf from his pocket, and oddly enough, presses it to his face and inhales it before a happy blush and grin appears on his face.  

 

You really liked that scarf, but seeing how Hugh is creepily snuggling it and smelling it you figure it’s better to just let him have it.  “Sure,” you sigh, trying not to sound annoyed or weirded out, even though you are definitely both of those things right now. This kid seems to be a major hassle to deal with and you really don’t want to make him mad at you.

 

“Really?!” Hugh beams, jumping up and down excitedly.  You just nod. Whatever, at least he’s placated for now.  Hugh wraps the scarf around his neck and the moment he finishes, a glowing chain appears around his neck as a collar and snaps connecting to your wrist.  You look around frantically but the others just ignore you and snatch their necklaces from the table. With each necklace that gets put on another chain appears and you leap up with a shriek.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Two more chains flash and appear, connecting your wrist to every sibling’s neck.  When the last of them have their necklace on you stumble backwards and nearly fall. The chains all disappear at once and your panic is finally broken by Hyde’s laughter.  

 

“Didn’t know what you were getting yourself into, did you now?  Dear Eve.” He starts to walk towards you with a wide toothy grin, and you see for the first time how sharp his canine teeth are.  You step backwards in fear but only make it a few feet until your back is pressed against the wall. Hyde’s maniacal grin is still sending shivers down your spine when he stops inches away from your face.  

 

“Eve…?” You say, and Hyde just nods.  

 

“A name, and an item start a temporary contract.  You are now our Eve.” He gestures back to the table and all the siblings staring at you.  “Now all that’s left is…”

 

He opens his mouth slightly and licks his lips, his glasses glinting over his red eyes that nearly seem to be glowing.  You stop him with a hand to his chest. 

 

“Hold on.  I’m going to need some more information before you do anything else.  First of all, what the hell are you people?”

 

Hyde grabs hold of your wrist and his smile suddenly drops.  “You really are clueless aren’t you?” Without warning, he brings his wrist to your lips and your eyes widen when he opens his mouth.  There’s a twinge of pain and you wince, shutting your eyes instinctively. When the pain disappears you suddenly feel very hot and a blush begins to creep up your skin.  You peer one eye open and see Hyde with his teeth sunken into your wrist and gasp as the chain appears once more connecting you to him.

 

With a yelp you yank your wrist away from him and look down to see two bite marks where his fangs bit in, drops of red slowly oozing from the two puncture wounds.  “You’re--” 

 

“Delicious... “ Hyde murmurs, licking your blood from his lips.  Suddenly all seven of them are crowding around you, staring down at the blood coming from your wrist.  You start to panic as you realize there’s nowhere to turn, and no escape this time. 

 

You whine again and shut your eyes as another hand grabs your wrist.  You feel a tongue swipe across the wounds followed by a hum of satisfaction.  You see Kuro licking the remains of the blood from your wrist and the glint of a metal chain.

 

“You idiots are so blood starved you can’t even control yourselves.  God, what a pain.” Kuro lets go of your wrist and stands in front of you.  “No killing her, remember? If you all jump her at once you’ll suck her dry.  It’s bad enough she’s already our eve.”

 

The chain slowly disappears and Lily peers his head around to look at you, clearing his throat.  “Right. Where are my manners?” 

 

“You see,” Hugh says, puffing out his chest again.  “Our ‘last name’,” he makes air quotes, “Servamp, as you think, is but simply a description of what we are.  Servants,” he holds one hand out, “and Vampires,” he says as he holds the other hand out. “Combined, we are Servamps, and you are our Eve, which means you now have all seven of us as your personal servant vampires.”

 

“You see, when you give us a name and an item, and then we drink your blood, we have then entered into a contract with you,” Lily says, and Hugh nods.  “Although, this is the first time we’ve ever shared an Eve,” he muses.

 

You just blink.  “Wait. So you’re saying that I’m in a contract with all of you?  And you’re all my servants?” 

 

“Correct.”  Hyde says, “But don’t let it get to your head.  After all, humans are far more fragile than we are…” Hyde is interrupted by a smack to the head from Kuro.  

 

“How many times do I have to say we can’t kill her?” Hyde makes a pouty face and Kuro groans.  “Can’t deal.”

 

Illdio perks up.  “I won’t let you kill her, Lawless.  She’s an innocent girl, after all.”

 

You aren’t sure whether to thank him or ask what a ‘Lawless’ is, but you’re still low-key freaking out so you just stare and wait.  The group argues over you and you suddenly feel very pissed off.

 

“So what?  Do I not get a say in any of this?!” You shout, shutting all of them up.  

 

“I already gave you the chance to turn back, but it’s too late now.” Hyde shrugs.  “What’s done is done I guess. Shame I gotta keep you safe now though.”

 

_ This motherfuc--- _ before you have the chance to make an outburst you feel a pain on your thigh and look down to see Hugh drinking blood from just above your knee.  

 

“Oh my God, get off me already!”  You shove him off of you, no longer caring about making a good first impression and shove through the vampires, running as fast as you can up to your room before you lock the door and sink down to the floor.  Damn, you’re really in way over your head here. First animal people, and now servant vampires? Just what kind of mess has your father gotten you into? Did he know about this?

 

You shake your head and sigh.  There’s no way your dad would’ve sent you here if he knew.  Just no way. You think back to all the times he’s helped you and comforted you, and his smiling face as he told you you’d love it here.  He definitely couldn’t have known. Your dad would never do anything to hurt you. Or so you think right now…

 

…

  
  


Downstairs in the living room, Jeje stares at Hyde and Kuro with an angry look.  They’ve grown accustomed to reading his emotions even through the paper bags. 

 

“What’s that look for?” Hyde quips, returning his glare.

 

“I wanted some blood too… So thirsty…” Jeje grumbles.

 

“Relax.  You’ll have your turn,” Freya interjects, coming to lay on the sofa while resting her chin on her hand, nonchalantly assuming a pose befitting a supermodel.  “We all will.” She smiles and rolls on to her back, staring at the ceiling. 

 

“She just needs some time,” says Lily, taking butterfly form to rest on Jeje’s finger.  “I think we gave her quite the start back there, with everyone rushing and biting her like that.”

 

“That’s right!”  Hugh sits with his legs crossed on the armrest of the sofa, nose turned up in the air.  “You need to wait your turn, Envy. Though I’m sure you can’t help your jealousy, seeing how pretty she is.”

 

Illdio sighs, leaning back on the adjacent sofa with a grin.  “Our new Eve… I can’t wait to taste her.” 

 

On the floor Kuro looks up at his siblings with annoyance, pausing his game on his phone.  “You guys really need to chill out, or she’ll run away. Just like last time.” Hyde takes this moment to walk towards him and kick his phone away from his hands.  As Kuro grumbles a “what was that for,” and a “can’t deal”, Hyde glowers at him.

 

“Like you’re one to talk, big brother.  Who’s fault was that anyway? And don’t pretend like you’re not interested after you slept in her bed and lapped up her blood.” Lily tries to pull him away before the situation escalates and Hyde simply poofs into his hedgehog form.  “Hypocrite,” he calls towards Kuro before he scampers out of the room. Freya grins at his anger and turns into her wolf form to chase him down the hall and egg him on. 

 

“Can’t deal…”

 

“Now now, brothers and sister, let’s all calm down a bit.”  Lily suggests, and begins to remove his shirt. “Maybe I can help ease some tension, if you know what I mean.”

 

“Stop stripping!” Kuro, Illdio, and Jeje yell simultaneously.

 

“Alright, alright, fine,” Lily waves his hands in resignation and laughs as Kuro clicks his tongue and Illdio sighs.  At least his antics seemed to relax the air, if only a little. Shortly after, Freya comes bounding in, carrying Hyde by the scruff of his neck in her mouth, and the siblings laugh when the hedgehog is dropped onto the floor, rolling onto his back with a sigh of annoyance.

 

“I wouldn’t worry too much,” Freya says, jumping up next to Illdio on the couch, her tail wagging.  “She’ll come around. She’s a special one, that Eve. I can tell.”

 

“I hope you’re right,” Jeje says, resigned, and the siblings lounge around like that for a while, the only noise coming from Kuro’s game.

 

…

 

Later that evening, you jump up when you hear a knock at your door.  You rub your eyes, realizing that you must have fallen asleep again. Jeez, it’s been only one day and you’ve already collapsed from exhaustion twice.  For some reason, though, you feel like the tiredness is more mental than physical, since you’ve been on high alert ever since you stepped into this strange town.  

 

“Coming,” you call, getting out of bed and going to get the door.  You’re surprised to see Illdio standing there, holding clothes out to you with a hint of pink touching his cheeks.  “What’s this?” you ask, taking the bundle from his hands and gesturing for him to come in. 

 

“School uniform.  We leave in two hours.”  Illdio sits down on your bed and you rush to your phone to check the time.  It’s already 6pm! You’ve been sleeping nearly all day! 

 

“Oh my God, I totally forgot about school!”  You exclaim, then turn to Illdio abruptly. “If school’s in two hours then it starts at eight PM?”  

 

“We vampires can’t handle sunlight.  So naturally we go to night school. You’ll be coming with us.  Problem?”

 

“Well… I guess not.  I’ll have to get used to this new backwards schedule though,” you say, frowning.  “What’s the school like? Don’t tell me… It’s all vampires?”

 

Illdio chuckles and lays down on your bed, making himself comfortable.  “No. Humans mostly. A lot of them work during the day, so they take classes at night.  It’s very convenient for us.”

 

You let out a breath of relief.  At least no one will be trying to suck your blood there, as far as you can tell.  Hopefully there will be someone normal there, because you’re starting to feel crazier by the minute.  You sit down on the bed, thinking about how much stuff has happened in just one day, turning your world upside down.  Then, your stomach growls. 

 

“Hah, guess I’m getting hungry again.”  Illdio turns towards you and you notice he has a package of chips in his hands.  

 

“I always have food on me,” he says, giving you a small smile as he offers you the chips. 

 

“Oh wow, thanks!”  You take a handful and start to eat them.

 

“I tend to eat a lot…” he says, scratching his cheek.  “Guess that’s why they call me Gluttony.”

 

“They do?” you ask, mid chew, and the question comes out garbled.  

 

Illdio chuckles lightly at you and scoots closer.  “You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full,” he chides, then reaches a hand towards your face to wipe off some crumbs stuck to the side of your mouth.  You blush, embarrassed, but still can’t help but think that he’s really quite sweet for a guy with bleached hair and a face tattoo. “Cute…” he mumbles just loud enough for you to hear, and you turn away to hide your growing blush.   _ He thinks I’m cute? _

 

You’re nearly swept away in his sweet gesture when you suddenly feel his fangs sink into your neck.  You whimper in pain but it’s soon overtaken by that same feeling of heat you got when Hyde drank your blood before.  Your breath comes out in pants and the heat grows stronger as Illdio pulls you back onto his lap, wrapping his arms around your waist.  Without fully realizing it, you stroke the back of his hands and then interlace your fingers with his. You snap back to reality when you feel his tongue swiping your wound, quickly healing it over before kissing your neck where the bite was.

 

“What..” you start, coming out of your trace.

 

“You really are delicious… I might just have to devour you,” Illdio says, and you jump out of his lap and whirl around.  

 

“What the hell was that?”  You try to back away further but the chain connecting him to you won’t let you more than a few feet of distance.  

 

“Just a side effect of the blood drinking, I’m sure,” Illdio says, with a dismissive wave of his hand.  “Feels good, doesn’t it?” 

 

“Well yeah…” you mumble before you realize what you’re saying.  “I mean no! What the.. What have you done to me?” The chain disappears from between you and Illdio gets off of the bed, brushing off his clothes and taking the chips bag with him.  

 

“Don’t worry about it, Eve.  You’ll get used to it.” You’re about to yell at him more when he approaches you, and stop when you see the juicebox in his hands.  Where did he even get one of those?

 

“First of all, my name isn’t Eve...”  He shoves the juicebox in your hands.

 

“Here.  It’s cranberry juice.  It’s supposed to help you replenish your blood, or something.  Just drink it.” You take the juicebox from him warily and he sighs.  “There’s a whole stock of it down in the fridge. You’ll probably need it.”

 

You look at the juicebox in confusion, and by the time you look up, Illdio is already gone, the door shut behind him.  Great, just great. Could these people get any weirder? 

 

You get dressed in your uniform and decide that something must be done about this.  You grab your backpack and head downstairs, to find just the person you’re looking for.  

 

“Lily,” you say in your ‘no nonsense’ voice.  

 

“Oh, hello love!” he greets you cheerfully, having changed into his own uniform.  From the way he wears it you figure he’s violating several dress code rules, as it was half buttoned at the top and the bottom, revealing quite a lot of his toned chest and abs.  “My, don’t you look cute in that uniform!”

 

You clear your throat and avoid staring at him.  You’re gonna get straight to the point. “I want to go to day school.  And set up some boundaries. Like number one: don’t come into my room without knocking.  And number two: no drinking my blood without my permission.”

 

Lily’s smile abruptly fades.  “Sorry, no can do.”

 

“Are you kidding me?”  You say, fuming with annoyance. 

 

“First of all,” he says, raising a finger, “you can’t go to day school.”

 

“And why not?” You put your hands on your hips to make a point of not backing down.

 

“You see, darling, since you’ve entered a contract with us, if we’re separated for too long you’ll start to get very sick, and after twenty four hours… well…”

 

“Well..?” you press.

 

“Simply put, you’ll die.”

 

Your eyes widen.  “What the hell kind of contract is this?  You know, some warning would’ve been nice.” You start to pace around the kitchen in frustration.  “Isn’t there some way to cancel the contract?” 

 

Lily just chuckles.  “Why on earth would you want to do that?” He stops you with a hand on your shoulder and you face him, clenching your fists.  “Have we really been so bad to you?” You open your mouth to say something but then stop, caught in Lily’s tender gaze. “You’re staying here for free, with unlimited access to food, the garden, and even money.  Not to mention you now have seven servants, at your command.”

 

You narrow your eyes at him, then start to soften.  He had a point. You could get used to night school, you guess.  “Still,” you say, “you guys can at least knock, and ask before you drink my blood.”

 

Lily relaxes, the worry gone from his eyes.  “Well… we could work out something for that. I make no promises about my siblings though.”  

 

You sigh, and relax as well.  “That’s fine, I guess. Thanks.”  You start to turn away but Lily grabs your wrist, turning it over to press a kiss to it.  

 

“Now then, dearest Eve… If you don’t mind…” You gulp, but the look in his eyes somehow eases your fear.  Slowly, you nod your consent and he bites down, taking only a small sip before licking the wound closed. “Much appreciated.”  He releases you and gives you another one of his tender smiles. “Let’s go to school, shall we?”

 

You follow Lily outside where everyone is waiting outside of a limo.  Hyde looks annoyed, Kuro looks bored, Hugh looks… out of place, and the others look roughly the same.  

 

“This is our ride?” you ask, jaw dropping at how extravagant these people-- well, vampires, live.  

 

“What, don’t tell me you were expecting the bus?” Hyde scoffs at you and shuts you right up.  These guys might be pretentious snobs but hey, you’re not complaining about the ride. You all pile into the limo and ride awkwardly to the school in silence.  

 

… 

 

So, remember how you were excited to meet normal humans at school?  Sane people? Yeah, no such luck. Apparently nothing in this town is normal, and the Servamps are enrolled in one of those fancy private schools lined with ivy, which is something you really should’ve just expected, with how things are going.  

 

As you walk in the doors people stare openly, whispering to each other, about who knows what.  Lily is your only saving grace, as he says lowly in your ear, “Looks like everyone’s excited to meet the hot new girl living with the Servamps.”  You blush slightly at his words and see several girls shooting you glares. You guess it makes sense that he’s popular, with his flirty attitude and sensuality, and hope that you don’t make any enemies because of it.  

 

It turns out you have your first class with Freya, Kuro, Hugh, and Hyde.  And that class happens to be math. The teacher strolls up grandly, wearing a tuxedo.  You look around hoping to get some validation that it is indeed strange for a teacher to wear a  _ tuxedo _ to his class, but no dice.  Everyone else doesn’t so much as blink.  

 

At this point you don’t even so much as wonder how your class schedule got picked, or who picked it, or why the teacher is calling roll of the Servamps by the names  _ you gave them yesterday _ , because of course he is.  And naturally, no one seems to care that Hugh literally looks like he’s 12 or younger.  

 

“Mahiru.”

 

“Present!” a young man with brown hair and brown eyes stands up and raises his hand, going a bit overboard just to announce that he’s here.  

 

“Licht.”

 

“Here!” A guy with black hair with one white streak and an angel winged backpack stands up with nearly as much vigor as Mahiru.

 

“Misono.”

 

“Here,” a purple haired kid says.  

 

“Sakuya.”

 

“Heerreee,” a green haired guy calls out.

 

“Eve.”

 

Silence.

 

“Eve..?”

 

Silence.  Then, Hyde nudges you.  “You gonna say here?” he says, and it hits you.  They fucking enrolled you in this school as Eve. 

 

“Here!” you announce, abruptly standing up.  “But actually my name is…” you’re cut off by Freya who pulls you back to your seat.  

 

“It’s better to just keep it at that,” she says, a strange warning look in her eyes, almost threatening.  

 

“N--Nevermind…” you stammer at the expectant teacher, and the class reacts for the first time, some whispers and chuckles ringing out.  Kuro shuts them up with glares and the teacher continues on. 

 

“Why you gotta make everything such a pain,” he says to you, and despite being confused and annoyed you just keep quiet, not wanting to make a bigger scene than you already have.  

 

The teacher splits you up into groups to work on a problem set and you find yourself put with Mahiru, Misono, Sakuya, and Licht.  

 

“So…” Sakuya says, “you’re Eve, huh?” 

 

“Haah… yup…” you say awkwardly, realizing that you’re too far down this rabbit hole to come up now.  

 

“What brings you to this little town?”  Mahiru inquires. “We don’t get a lot of newcomers around here.  Thinking simply, we should be friends!”

 

You’re a little taken aback by him, but he seems nice enough.  “Uh, sure, well… See, my parents are on an extended business trip town and so they sent me here.”

 

Licht perks up at that.  “Where are you staying?”

 

“With the Servamps.  They’re old friends of my dad’s.”

 

Everyone at your table goes silent, a dark look coming over their eyes.  You tilt your head. Did you say something wrong? It’s Sakuya who finally breaks the silence.

 

“You know, there’s a lot of rumors about those guys… I hear their dad is never home, and that they’re the richest family in town.  Old money. They’re pretty influential so everyone tries to stay on their good side. And you wanna hear the craziest rumor?” Sakuya’s eyes glint with mischief, and you note their red color, absently.  Everyone leans in and Sakuya lowers his voice. “I heard… that they’re immortal vampires!” He leans back cooly. “Now… how much of that was a lie?”

 

Mahiru flicks him in the head.  “You’re full of shit,” he says, but he laughs anyway, his eyes sparkling.  You force a small laugh, trying to play along. If only they knew how true that rumor was…

 

“I don’t care for rumors,” Licht declares, standing up.  “Why, you ask?” Even though absolutely no one asked, he strikes a weird pose anyway, and says “because I am an angel!”

 

_ Oh god _ .  You almost visibly cringe.  Licht doesn’t get to revel in his glory for long, though, because Hyde comes over and tells him to knock it off.  

 

“Shut up, you shit rat,” Licht quips. 

 

“No, you shut up, you bastard!” Misono stands up and puts his hands on his hips.  “You’re not an angel. Hyde, go back to your seat. We haven’t even started this worksheet yet and you guys are already slacking off.”  Everyone blinks, but does as he says. After a moment he slumps back into his chair, mumbling “stupid commoners.”

 

“Good thinking Misono,” Mahiru chirps.  “Now, about this worksheet. Thinking simply, I should do the first half and you guys work on the second half together.”

 

“Thinking simply…?” you can’t help but question his choice of words.

 

“Yep!” He says cheerfully.  “Simple is best!”

 

You think but don’t say how this Mahiru guy has a very strange definition of simple.  Whatever though, if he wants to do the first half, you won’t complain. 

 

After the first class you take a moment to collect yourself in the hallway, ruminating over all the weirdos you met in your first class.  They seem nice enough, at least. Jeje finds you in the hall and stops in front of you.

 

“Oh hey Jeje, what’s up?” you say, noting that he’s still wearing those stacked paper bags that extend his already tall height up about 3 feet.  Seriously, how is that allowed at this school? 

 

“Come with me,” he says, grabbing your hand and pulling you down the hall with him.  “We’ve got the next class together.”

 

“Alright…” you say, allowing him to lead you, and he pulls you into an empty classroom.  “Is this our next class?” You ask, looking around. “Where is everyone…?”

 

Jeje shorts the door behind you, then all at once, pulls off his paper bags.  You get a look at his face for the first time. “Jeje…?” he simply stares at you and you take in his features.  He really is quite attractive, so you wonder why he bothers to hide his under all those paper bags. He’s got dark hair and a smooth jaw, and a slight blush on his cheeks.  “What’s going on, Jeje?”

 

“I’m just… thirsty.” He averts your gaze.  

 

“I think I brought some water with me,” you say, about to rummage through your bag, but he stops you.  

 

“Not that kind of thirst.”  And suddenly you understand.  

 

You sigh.  “Fine, make it quick,” you grumble as you tilt your head to the side, exposing your neck.  As Jeje bites down you realize that this is probably going to become an everyday thing, and that this is just how things are now.  The familiar heat rises in you again and you wrap your arms around him, bringing him in for a hug. As soon as you do though, he stops and pulls away from you, licking the wound closed as an unreadable expression clouds his features.  “Is everything cool?”

 

He doesn’t answer you, leaving you hanging.  He just pulls his paper bags back on and waits for the chain to fade.  

 

“Thanks,” he says after the chains are gone, barely loud enough for you to hear.  

 

“No problem!” You smile at him, sensing some sort of hesitance in him that you don’t fully understand.  

 

Jeje blushes at you from under his masks, but of course you don’t see it.  Without another word he leads you to your real next class, and takes the seat right next to you, without meeting your gaze.  

 

…

 

School ends at 2 am, and despite having slept all day you’re somehow exhausted.  Dealing with all these goofy people, you realize, is really draining. It’s like every hour a new weird thing happens that you have to deal with, and you wonder if you’ll ever get used to living here.  You must’ve dozed off in the limo because the next thing you know you’re being carried to your room by Freya. 

 

“Hey there sunshine,” she says.

 

“What…”

 

“Shh… just go back to sleep…” She whispers gently, and as you close your eyes again you feel a spark of pain, realizing she’s bit into your wrist.  The pain’s gone as soon as it comes and you don’t have the energy to respond to it, instead drifting off to sleep gently as Freya licks the blood from your wrist.

 

“You really are delicious… I just hope you don’t end up like the last girl we had.”  She says lowly as she leaves your room. You don’t hear her, nor the low chuckle she makes as she says, “goodnight, little Eve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! <3 please leave me a comment, I'll love you forever.


End file.
